To Form The Perfect Tag Team
by Alice in Despairland
Summary: Andrea was aware that the Tag Force Tournament would be coming soon and Jewels was the only person who wanted to be partners with her. But a certain Slifer Red also wanted to be her partner, and soon partnership would grow to something more.[AndreaxAlex]
1. AA, The Perfect Tag Team!

A/N: OMG, I have just become obsessed with a new couple. Nobody has EVER even thought of this pairing before, I'm sure of it. Okay, well, on Yu Gi Oh GX Tag Force, there's this girl named Andrea. She's one of the minor female characters in the game. But, like, you can only make your character be a boy on that game. So I named myself Alex, since I don't know any boys named Michelle and its the name of one of my friends. So I beat the game once, with Alexis as my tag partner. I wanted to replay the game with a different partner, so, I decided to ask Andrea for some odd reason. She kinda seemed depressed when I first talked to her, but when I asked her to be partners with me, she suddenly seemed quite a bit happier. My mind calculated that as "OMG she likes Alex". And thus, Tagshipping was born! So now I am totally obsessed with this pairing. Which is exactly why I'm writing this fic. Don't like, don't read. Kay? Or, if you don't think my reasoning for Tagshipping is logical, then, don't review or anything like that. Kay? Enjoy teh ficcy!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh GX or anything related to it**

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Andrea's POV

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

I was aware that the Tag Force Tournament would be held in three months, and that the only person who really wanted to be my partner was Jewels. Since nobody else wanted to be partners with me, I thought that I should just go with Jewels... it was the only thing I could do for now. Maybe, just maybe, there was somebody else... but I can't be sure unless they ask me themselves. Until then, though, I needed to improve my deck.

"I only got three dinosaur type monsters in all of the packs I bought... I guess three is better than nothing..." I said to myself, looking down at the three cards in my hand. Still only a minor addition, but still... I wish I could have gotten more dinosaur type monsters.

"Hey, Andrea!" a voice called out to me. I looked up from my cards, only to find a certain Slifer starring me straight in the eyes. Taking a step back, I opened my mouth to say something, but I couldn't find the right words.

"Hello, Alex..." I said at last.

"Whatcha doin'?" Alex asked, looking down at the three cards in my hand.

"I was just going through the new cards I bought...why?"

"Just curious..."

There was an awkward silence, until Alex spoke up once again.

"Can I ask you something, Andrea?" he asked.

"Sure..." I replied.

"Want to be my partner for the Tag Force tournament? I don't know if you have a partner yet, so, if you do, you don't have to be partners with me. I'm just asking." Alex asked, seeming slightly nervous.

_'What do I do..? I told Jewels I would be her partner...but still...Alex is a good duelist and a good friend from what Alexis says...' _I thought. _'But I can't just say no... I guess Jewels will have to find somebody else...'_

"S-Sure! If I'm good enough, I'd be glad to..." I replied. Alex seemed suprised at first, but quickly regained composure.

"Thanks Andrea! I'm sure we'll win!" Alex thanked me, smiling a bit.

"Y-yeah... I'm sure we will." I replied. Somehow, I felt odd on the inside when I said this. But I don't know how...

"Well, I'd better get back to my dorm. Its almost dinner time! See you later!" he said to me one last time, before dashing off in a hurry. Something fell out of his jacket as he ran, and I couldn't help but want to chase after him and return the item. But he was far out of my reach by now. Slowly, I walked over to the rectangular shaped item laying face down on the floor and carefully picked it up.

_'Hamon, the Lord of Striking Thunder... I've never heard of such a card..'_ I thought, beginning to examine it's stats.

"4000 ATK points...?!" I nearly choked. If anybody were to know that Alex had such a card, they would probably hunt him down until he gave it away. I knew what this meant. I have to keep this card out of anybody's reach. I placed the card in my pocket, taking a short glance in both directions. I need to get this back to Alex...

No matter what.

- - - - - - - - - - -

A/N: Hi guys! Did you like it? I love typing this up! Plus, this couple is SO cute! I think so, anyways. XD Review please! Flames not appreciated!


	2. False Feelings

A/N: Nya... I didn't get any reviews! -cries- oh well. I promise to keep writing, and I have hope that someone will review sooner or later. Is it so much to ask for somebody to read and review? -sigh- Aside from that, I noticed I got a couple hits. Well, more like in the 20-40 range, but, yeah. To those of you who read the previous chappy, thanks so much!! And enjoy the next chapter!

**Disclaimer: Once again, I do not own Yu Gi Oh GX.**

**-** - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Andrea's POV

- - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Just I walked outside of the Academy, it was raining really hard. But why...? It was supposed to be completely clear today... no rain showers, no nothing.

_'I shouldn't be worrying about the weather now,'_ I thought. _'I need to get this card back to Alex...'_

With my thoughts gathered, I began to set off down the somewhat muddy path in hopes that I would make it to the Slifer Red dorms without catching a cold. Unfortunatly, I think my luck ran out for today...

"Why did it have to rain now...?" I asked myself, running as quickly as I could through the heavy rain. It's so cold... like specs of ice falling from the sky and turning to water at the speed of light. But no matter how bad the weather is, I have to keep going. After about a couple minutes of non-stop running, I could faintly see the Slifer Red dorm within range.

"Yes!" I shouted aloud. Finally, I found it... and I can't say it was easy getting here either...

"Now all I have to do is get the card back to Alex..." I decided. I pulled the card from my pocket, and looked down at it. "Hamon... the Lord of Striking thunder... I wonder how Alex got such a powerful card..." I wondered. I placed the card back in my pocket, and ran closer to the Slifer Red dorms. It wasn't anything like the Obelisk Blue dorms... but still, it's better than nothing. I examined the area, and spotted a bright light coming from the right hand side of the dorms. Loud noise erupted from the small room, which only left me wondering what could be causing all that noise. As quickly as possible, I ran closer to the small light-filled room and pushed the sliding door to the side. Several Slifer Red students crowded around the doorway, almost as if they were expecting me.

"Oh my gosh... it's an Obelisk Blue!" one Slifer yelled.

"And a cute one, too!" another yelled in response. Commotion and loud noise filled the room once more, causing me to take a small step back.

"Andrea?! What are you doing here?!" Alex yelled from the back of the crowd. My heart skipped a beat, but I quickly regained my heartbeat. I didn't exactly have time to worry why my heart just skipped a beat, so I shoved my way through the large group of Slifers, making my way to the back of the line where Alex stood. Three other students stood beside him, one that had brown hair, one had that had sky-blue hair and glasses, and one that looked like a panda.

"Hello, Alex... Sorry for coming here like this.. I just needed to return something to you." I said, pulling the card out of my pocket and holding it out for him to take. Alex starred at me in shock, while I merely just continued to stand there.

"W-where did you get this...?" he asked, somewhat nervously.

"You dropped it earlier today..." I replied.

"R-right... Thanks, Andrea." Alex thanked me, taking the card from my hand and putting it in his pocket.

"I'd best be getting back to my dorm... See you later..." I turned my back to the four of them, and began to walk towards the exit. Just as tried to walk towards the exit, one hand caught my wrist tightly.

"And let you go out there when it's pouring rain? No way." Alex stopped me.

"But Alex...--" I started, but was interrupted.

"Your gonna catch a cold if you go back out there. And besides..."

"Besides what?"

"Nothing..." Alex shook the question off. "I don't have any roommates, so you can come stay with me." he suggested. I blushed a little, turning my head away so nobody watching could see my face.

"S-sure... I guess... Thanks.." I quietly thanked him.

"No problem."

I struggled to break free from the tight hold he had on my wrist, but it was close to impossible. "Um... Alex?"

"Yeah?"

"Can you let go of my wrist??" I requested. Alex quickly realized what had happend, and released my wrist as soon as possible.

"Right..Sorry..." I could here him mumble.

"So...um... what were you guys doing before I came?" I asked.

"Getting ready to go back to our rooms!" one slifer answered.

"Dontcha wanna come stay with me?" Another asked.

"No! She should come with me!" Yet another argued. Before I knew what was happening, the entire room was arguing over me. After the arguing grew worse, Alex took my wrist once more, beginning to guide me towards the exit before it turned into a fist fight. I slid the sliding door the opposite direction, and let Alex take the lead from there on out. I was guided up a single set of stairs, and towards the very last room on the top floor. Alex opened the door for me, and I ran inside as quickly as possible. Honestly... I was drenched. Completely drenched...

"Well... this is my room. I have the bottom bunk, so you can choose either the middle or top bunk to use." Alex explained, tossing off his Slifer Red jacket and his normal red hat, jumping onto the bottom bunk. I nodded, and climbed the small ladder to the top bunk, falling onto the not-so-comfortable mattress. Just about now, I missed my bed back in my own room...

"...Andrea...um... can I ask you something?" Alex asked.

"S-sure... what is it?" I asked as well.

"Well... you don't mind if I play a little music... right?" he asked.

"It's fine by me..." I responded.

"Great! Thanks Andrea!" Alex thanked me. Before I knew it, there was music coming from the bottom bunk. I recognized the song... it was 'Over and Over' by Three Days Grace... I didn't know Alex liked this type of music...

_"Over and Over, Over and Over, I fall for you... Over and Over, Over and Over, I try not to..."_ I heard Alex sing.

"Yes... I do..." I quietly said from the middle of nowhere. Apparently, Alex heard me, because the music suddenly turned off.

"Andrea..."

"Huh?... Oh.. um... what is it?" I asked.

"...N-nothing..."

"...Alex...um... is something wrong?" I asked again.

"No way! Why would you think that?" he responded.

"You're acting weird..." I said.

"...Andrea, um... I kinda heard what you said up there in the middle of that song..."

"...Huh?" I was confused... seriously confused.

"...Who exactly did you fall for?" Alex asked, concern filling his voice. My heart stopped for three seconds. He asked me who I fell for when I don't even know the answer... It was just an answer that popped up from the back of my mind... but I guess I could only say one thing in order to cover up...

"...Um... Zane... Truesdale...Yes, Zane Truesdale.." I replied.

"Oh. Cool. Zane and I are friends."

"I see..."

"... Well... Goodnight, Andrea."

"Goodnight... Alex.." I responded, resting my head on my pillow.

_"Alex... I'm sorry..._"

- - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - --

A/N: OMG that majorly sucked DX Sorry. Anyways, review please! No flames! I repeat, NO FLAMES!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	3. Morning Sunlight

A/N: Hi everybody! As you can see, I'm a quick updater on some things. So, yeah, new update! Yay! Thank you to The Former Prince OfDDR for reviewing! I was really happy I finally got a review, and it was a nice one too! So, thanks again!

Now, um, I might not be able to update on Thursday or Friday because my mom, my dad, and me are going to visit my Grandma whos in the Cleveland Clinic on one of those days, meaning I'll be staying over night at a hotel probably. I'm sorry!

Now, without any further notes, Here's Chapter Three!

**Disclaimer: Once again, I do not own Yu Gi Oh GX.**

- - - - - - -- - - -- - - -

Andrea's POV

- - - - - - - - -- - - - --

Golden streaks of light glittered from the small opening in the window, telling me that morning was finally here. It was very hard for me to fall asleep last night, and in all honesty, I only received an hour of sleep. There was too much on my mind at the time, and there still is. Either that, or, it was hard for me to fall asleep because of the not-so-comfortable mattress.

"Good morning, Alex..." I said from the top bunk. I heard nothing but snoring coming from beneath me, meaning that Alex was probably not up yet. Careful as to not make a sound, I crawled over to the latter and climbed down it as slowly as I could. Once I reached the ground, I found a small note on the nearby table. Attached to the note was a key and a card, both taped to the front of the note. I carefully peeled off the tape, setting aside the two items and opening the small note. In pure black ink, it said:

_Andrea,_

_If you want breakfast, go to the Cafeteria on the right hand side of the dorm. You were just there yesterday, to be exact. I know you like to get up at 5:00, so I wrote this note. I won't be up for another 45 minutes, and the rest of the Slifers probably won't be either. So, eat your breakfast and be outta here before the headmaster wakes up. Professor Banner doesn't know your here, and we could both be in major trouble if he finds out. Use the key attached to this note to get into the Cafeteria. I promise, I'll talk to you later._

_-Alex_

I read the note over and over to make sure everything on here was accurate enough for me to understand. With the instructions memorized completely, I picked up the pen that was beside the note and flipped the note over to a clean side. On it, I wrote:

_Alex,_

_Thanks for telling me everything. I don't want either of us to get in trouble, so I'll be sure to get out of here as quick as I can. Thank you for letting me stay in your room. After class, I'll be at the Shop. If you want to come and see me, I'll be there._

_-Andrea_

With the last word finished, I carefully turned around and slipped the note under Alex's hand, which was resting on the mattress. Turning back around, I picked up the two items that were originally attached to the note. Besides the key, there was a card there... I flipped the card over, and was suprised to see what it was. Injection Fairy Lily... I wonder how Alex got this card... Maybe I should add this to my deck... but still... I use a deck based on dinosaur-type monsters... Its only one card though... so I guess a minor addition would be okay. I tip-toed over to the door, silently mouthing the words "Goodbye, Alex.." before opening the door and dashing off to the Cafeteria. Using the key Alex gave me, I carefully slid the door aside and noticed a table with a plate with a single piece of toast on it.

"A piece of toast...? I guess it'll have to do..." I sighed, picking up the piece of toast and taking a somewhat large bite. Much to my suprise, this toast was actually pretty good... Maybe I should ask Professor Banner where they get such yummy toast.

"C'mon Giry! Its time for early mornin' snack!"

Oh no...

"Y-yeah... b-but are you sure we should be doing this?"

"Why not? Alex does it ALL the time!"

Alex... of all people? They must be kidding...

"I-I guess... Lets go!"

"OK!"

I tried to hide, but unfortunatly there were very little places to hide. I looked over and saw one blond haired student and one brown haired student.

"Look Giry! Its that Obelisk Blue girl from yesterday! You know, the one that Alex likes!" the blonde haired student shouted.

"WHAT?!" I shouted without thinking. The blonde haired boy and the one named Giry took a step back.

"T-take it easy!" They both shouted in unison.

"Sorry... I'm just wondering... is that true about Alex liking me?" I asked. The two boys looked at each other and then back to me.

"Naw. We just _love_ to tease Alex since he always beats us in duels. Its the only way to cover up our disappointment, y'know?" Blonde-haired-boy said.

"Y-yeah... he beat me 19 times... and I thought my Empress Judge would finish him off for sure..." Giry said quietly.

"Really? Alex and I are partners for the Tag Force tournament, and he never said anything about beating anybody 19 times..."

"Only person he tells that sort of stuff to is Zane." Blonde-haired-boy said.

"I see... I'm sorry, but, I have to go." I said, finishing off my toast and setting the plate aside.

"O-okay... By the way, I-I'm Giry.." Giry said.

"And I'm Gillian." the blonde haired boy said.

"I'm Andrea... nice to meet you both..." I said. The two blushed immediatly and turned away.

"Y'hear that Giry? A pretty girl just said it was nice to meet us!" Gillian whispered.

"Y-yeah... but my heart belongs to Miss Fontaine..." Giry whispered back. While the two boys were in a whisper war, I quietly snuck out of the room.

"An Obelisk Blue student?"

Oh no... It's... It's...

Professor Banner..

"I-I can explain!"

"No need to. Alex explained everything to me. That was kind of him to do such a thing for you." Professor Banner said. A feeling of relief passed through me briefly at that moment.

"Yeah... it was..." I said in response.

"You'd best get to your dorm and let everybody know that you are okay. Alright?"

"Alright..."

"Good. Well then, I will see you later then in class. Bye."

"B-bye..." I waved goodbye.

That feels so much better... I was so worried that I would be in trouble on the inside... But everything is okay. So I'd best get back to my dorms now... and let everybody know I'm okay.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - -

A/N: Woot! Finished! Yay! Anyways, Review please!


	4. Endless Struggle

A/N: Hi everyone! Took me awhile to update, but i'm finally here and updating! There will probably be another day this week that I won't be updating. Goin' back to Cleveland to see my grandma. Yeeeah... anyways, here's the next chapter everybody!!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yu Gi Oh GX. If I did, Andrea and Alex would have been in it and had a major role.**

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Andrea's POV

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

After about 40 good minutes of continuous running, I managed to finally get back to the dorms. I leaned against a nearby tree for support, and tried to regain my breath. My uniform was dirty from all the running, and my normally straight dark blue hair was a frizzy mess. I wish I was back in my own bed, safe, comfy... everything that made me feel pleasant. Right now, I feel like I just ran an entire lap around the island without breaks.

"Andrea?!" somebody called out my name. I looked up weakly, only to find Lily, one of my kind friends, starring at me in shock. I feel awful that I made poor Lily worry about me like this..

"H-hi Lily..." I greeted her weakly.

"Oh my goodness! What happend to you?!" Lily questioned in shock.

"I'm so sorry I worried you Lily..." I apologized, not bothering to answer her question.

"Don't worry about that, silly! We must get Miss Fontaine immediatly!" she decided. Though part of me urged to reach out to Lily and stop her, I decided against it and merely sat down with my back to the tree, closing my eyes and falling into a world of complete bliss.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - -

_Andrea's Dream_

_- - - - - - - - - - - - - -_

_I stood alone in a world of pure white, cherry blossom petals flowing all around._

_"H-hello?! Is anybody here?!" I yelled as loud as I could. A small hand touched my left shoulder, causing me to turn around._

_"Hello there friend, how are you?" the person asked. She was so pretty... with hair of light pink and a white dress with tiny specs of glitter decorating the entire outfit._

_"Excuse me... um... but... are you real?" I asked. _

_"Of course I am." she replied, smiling._

_"But... isn't this a dream..?" I asked._

_"Yes. It is. But I exsist within a true friend of yours." the girl replied. Realization struck me hard at that moment..._

_"Lily... is that you...?" I questioned._

_"You could say that. Lily and I are one person, though we look nothing alike."_

_"I see... so... what is your name?" I asked._

_"Call me Samantha."_

_"Okay Samantha... but um... why are you here in my dream?" I asked her._

_" To warn you, of course."  
_

_"Huh? Warn me?"_

"Yep. That boy you agreed to become Tag Partners with... he'll end up bringing you to trouble you never wanted." Samantha warned me.

_  
"Alex would never---" I was stopped halfway through my sentence._

_"Yes. He would. Even if he didn't mean to... or maybe even if he did. It'd be best that you back down."_

_"N-no way... I won't believe you Sam... I know Alex will do anything to protect his friends.."_

_" Wow Andrea.. your being awfully defensive about this Alex boy.."_

_"I-I am..?"_

_"Yeah. If I didn't know better, i'd say you like him." I opened my mouth to say something, but no words came out. I couldn't find the right thing to say... but inside my mind I knew Sam was wrong... right..?_

_"It's best I'd get going Andrea... Remember, back down before it's too late... I'll see you soon." Those were Sam's last words before walking past me and towards an empty whiteness in the distance. _

- - - - - -- - - - - - - - - -

"Andrea, please wake up!"

"Goodness, she must be extremely tired!" 

My eyes shot open in a single heartbeat. No longer was my back to a hard tree, but to a soft matress. And no longer was I sitting on the ground outside, but instead, I was laying on a bed. Soft, comfy... just like I imagined it to be.

"Oh thank goodness! Your alright!" A familiar voice called out in happiness. Kneeling next to me on the side of the bed was Lily, with her purple hair tied into two pigtails and a look of relief apon her face. Within her, I saw Sam for just a split second. I must be seeing things... I have to be...

"Lily..." I managed to say her name.

"Hey, Andrea! Don't forget me!" I turned my head to the other side of my bed and saw yet another one of my friends. Rie, with her short orange hair and a wide grin apon her face.

"Oh, I wouldn't even think of forgetting you, Rie." I said, chuckling a bit.

"HEY! LEMME IN! ANDREA IS MY FRIEND AND I NEED TO SEE HER!"

"No! I told you before, no male students were aloud in the girl's dorms!"

There was a commotion outside of my door. Constant bickering went back and forth, causing Rie to stand up and stomp over to the door.

"LISTEN, MY FRIEND ISN'T FEELING WELL AND YOUR---" she stopped yelling. I sat up a little bit, only to see Alex outside of my door, with Dean holding onto the back of his jacket trying to stop him from entering the room.

"Alex! I-it's you!" I shouted with joy. I haven't been so happy to see him in all of my life as much as I have now.

"Dean, please let him stay... just for a little while... Alex is my friend, and I don't mind if he wants to come and visit me one bit..." I begged. At the request, Dean released Alex from the hold and looked at me.

"But... the rules clearly state that---"

"I know... male students that are caught trespassing in the girl's dorms will be expelled from the Academy immediatly... But please... this is different. Alex is my friend. Now if he was a peeping tom, that would be different... but he isn't anything like that. Please. Let him through just this once!" I begged.

"...Alright... but if he bothers you, scream. Understood?" Dean asked.

"Understood." I replied.

"Good. Well then, carry on with your buisness." he said, walking away. As soon as Alex entered the room, I could tell this meant a big thank you of some-sort.

"Wow Andrea... that was... awesome! You actually let me get away with coming in here! Thank you!" Alex shouted with joy, dashing over to the bed and giving me a quick hug. I blushed a deep shade of red at the moment, but I couldn't help but feel so warm on the inside. Instantly, I looked the opposite direction.

"Y-your welcome..." I replied, trying to hide my nervousness.

"So, you ok?" Alex asked.

"Yes... I've rested quite a bit and I feel much better."

"Great!"

"Yes..."

There was an awkward silence... until Rie broke it.

"Man, you two are so oblivious!" she shouted.

"Huh?"

"Nothing, nothing. C'mon Lil', let's get going. See ya later Andrea!" Rie said, heading towards the door alongside Lily. Once the two were gone, it was only me and Alex... alone...

"...Andrea." Alex said my name once.

"Yes?"

"...Are you sure you want to be partners with me? I mean, some of the Obelisks will look down apon you for being friends with a Slifer like me, let alone being partners." Alex asked, looking down at the ground in sadness

"I-I don't care what they think... your a friend of mine, no matter what the color of your jacket may be... They're all wrong about you, Alex. Your a great duelist and a great friend.." I replied, causing him to look up.

"Andrea...I..."

"W-what?"

"...Nothing... I'll tell you later..." Alex stopped, turning his head away from me and walking towards the door.

"Oh... okay... Bye..."

"See you later, Andrea." Alex said one last time before exiting my room. I wonder what he wanted to tell me... but I won't know until later...

- - - - - - - - - - -

A/N: Okay, long chapter! Woot! Anyways, read and review!


	5. Lily's Crush, My Struggle

A/N: Omg, I am so sorry for not updating! But still, I update quicker than alot of people. Cause I've read stories that havent been updated in months or something. XP So yeah. Enjoy the chappy! I have a AndreaAlex moment in here for all you Tagshippers!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh GX**

- - - - - - - - - - - -

Andrea's POV

- - - - - - - - - - - -

Days have passed like a sparrow in the wind, and for an odd reason, Alex has been avoiding me. It's seriously hurt me on the inside... I don't even know what I did wrong... I really need to ask him about this, but I need to find the courage to do so. So here I stand at the Academy's Main Gate, with a somewhat chilly autumn breeze flowing by. When I look at the dull colored sky, I think of the sorrow I feel from Alex avoiding me. But I don't understand why it effects me so much...

"Hey, Andrea!"

I spun around, only to find Lily standing several feet away form me. She too must have been feeling down, since her normally happy face was cracked into a slight frown.

"Oh... H-Hi, Lily..." I stuttered.

"Whats wrong, Andrea? You look awfully sad..." Lily pointed out.

"Nothings wrong..." I lied, attempting to force a smile.

"Liar."

"Huh?"

"Your lying, Andrea. I can tell. Please, do tell me what's wrong." Lily requested. She knows me like an open book, I know this for sure.

"I-its just... well... you know Alex, from Slifer Red?" I asked. She gasped quietly, and I know for sure I saw a light shade of red on her cheeks just for a second.

"Y-yeah... why?" Lily asked, seeming oddly embarassed.

"For some reason, he's been avoiding me... I don't know why... I know I didn't do anything wrong..." I told her.

"Really? He's been asking me to duel all the time. Plus, I've been offered about ten sandwiches from him. I'm honestly flattered by him... I know this for sure, since my heart with flutter in my chest whenever he offers me a sandwich..." Lily explained.

"W-what?!" I bursted out. Lily took a step back, seeming to be scared by my sudden outburst. I felt my eyes welling up by now... but... I don't know why... Whatever I do, I can't cry in front of Lily... she'll think I'm lame...

"A-Andrea... um... are you jealous or something?" Lily asked.

"N-no! Never! I'll never be jealous.. never, never, never!" I shouted all at once, dashing off in the opposite direction away from Lily. I heard her scream "ANDREA! GET BACK HERE! IT'S GONNA RAIN SOON!" and I screamed back, "I DON'T CARE!" just as loud. Ahead, there were miles and miles of trees. I would have to get through all of them by myself... but I don't care...

"Huh? Andrea?"

I don't care, I don't care...

"Hey, Andrea..."

Yes... I don't care...

"Andrea?! You okay?!"

And before I knew it, there was nothing but pain and a pitch black world.

"ANDREA!"

- - - - - - - - - - - -

My eyes fluttered open, only to be greeted by a warm feeling surging through my veins. I found my self in a familiar dorm room... I knew what dorm this is... this is the Slifer Red dorm... the uncomfortable beds and small rooms gave it away. But how did I end up here...?

"Andrea!" A familiar voice called out.

"Huh? Who's there?" I asked.

"It's me."

Oh no...

"Alex..."

"Yep. That's my name." Alex said, coming out from behind the curtain.

"How'd I end up in your room...?" I asked.

"Well, you were running along the path, and you sorta just bumped into me. I kept calling out for you, and suddenly you just passed out." he explained.

"O-oh... I'm sorry..." I apologized.

"It's fine, trust me."

"Okay..."

There was an awkward silence for a moment...

"Andrea, um... about what I wanted to tell you a couple days ago...---" Alex started, but I interrupted him.

"I'm happy you have a crush on my best friend..." I said to him, forcing a smile.

"WHAT?!"

"And I want you to know... that Lily likes you back..." I said in response to the 'what?!' I recieved.

"Andrea, where did you get an idea like that?!" Alex questioned.

"Lily told me you've been asking her to duel and offer her sandwiches... and she said her heart would flutter whenever you did this..." I explained.

"I'm only trying to be friends with her... since she was one of the few people I didn't really talk to this year." Alex said.

"Only friends... alright... if the truth won't come out, then, I need to get back to my dorms... Goodbye..." I said my goodbye, stood up, and started towards the door... until a hand caught my wrist, swung me around, and before I knew what happend, I was pinned to a wall.

"Alex...please, let me go..." I pleaded, looking away from him for a second.

"Andrea, I need to get this through your head... I-D-O-N-O-T-L-I-K-E-L-I-L-Y." Alex spelled out.

"Words mean nothing... Anca told me that..." I told him. We were so close at this moment... I swear I've never felt this warm since I was very little..

"So you want me to prove it?"

"Yes..."

"Alright then... close your eyes."

As requested, I closed my eyes, expecting a suprise gift box or a new dinosaur-type card. However, this proof of Alex not liking Lily was not a gift you could hold in your hand, nor was it a beautiful sight you could see with your eyes...

It was a kiss.

Yes. A kiss. So warm and passionate... I've never felt this way ever before... never in my life... I know my parents love me, but this is different. Instead of pulling away like I normally would have, I just stayed the way I was... I never wanted this moment to end... but unfortunatly, it did. Alex pulled away from me, leaving me a bit confused and breathless...

"S-so..um... do you believe me?" Alex asked.

"Y-yes... more than ever..." I agreed, smiling a bit.

"I'm glad..."

"Yes..."

There was yet another awkward silence...

"It's raining out right now... maybe you should stay here with me..." Alex suggested. I nodded a bit.

"Yes. It will be my second time here..." I said.

"Yep. I enjoy having company every so often, since I don't have any roomates."

"I see..." I said, with a yawn. I was really tired after all that's happend today... maybe I should head to bed...

"If your tired, you might wanna head to bed." Alex suggested.

"Alright... I'll see you tomarrow morning..." I said.

"Andrea, um... I need to tell you something tomarrow morning... Just a little something..."

"Huh? Why can't you tell me now?"

"Too tired..."

"Oh... alright... Goodnight, Alex..."

"Night, Andrea..."

I climbed up the small ladder to the top bunk, crawling onto the bed and resting my head on the pillow, drifting off into a sanctuary in a dream.

- - - - - - - - - - - - -

A/N: Ahaha... lol. That sucked major. So, uh, yes... Might as well review after reading, ya know? XD


End file.
